


The Vuvalini

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those girls made them remember better days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vuvalini

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [As Vuvalini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965313) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Another one of the things that were ready in my notebook but I didn't have time to type. Four more to come while I ignore college problems.

Those girls made them remember better days. It had been a long time since their numbers stopped growing and started steadily decreasing. Furiosa had been their last baby, and after she was taken, no others were born. You can’t bring children into the world when you are forced to leave your home and can’t find a new place. And later, they started getting too old, one by one, although those were the lucky ones. Many of the younger ones were taken, on different occasions, and they couldn’t do anything to protect them. They didn’t have the resources nor the numbers that would be needed to fight other groups. Too many people believed women, especially women with reproductive capacities, were a commodity, and more than that, an extremely valuable one, so they were at great risk at all times.

When they lost the Green Place, they lost everything. But when Furiosa came back, and brought with her so many young and beautiful women, they were a glorious reminder of their past. When it became clear they would stay with them, it was hope. Even more than the knowledge that the Citadel had large reserves of water, or that there plants could grow and they could give purpose again to all their seeds. The plants were important, as a mean of survival and as part of their culture, but culture was made of people, not of plants.

They thought they would die out, and that they were just pushing the inevitable end to their way of life that would soon come. Then all of the sudden, hope was returned to them in the form of a lost daughter that they believed they would never see again, and they had taught her well in the short time they had, because she came back surrounded by young women she risked her life to save. She was their Furiosa, she was truly one of the Many Mothers even though she was taken so young. And when she came back, she gave them more than a mere reminder of the better days. She gave them hope that they could get them back.


End file.
